For the first time
by LoverPati
Summary: This is a story about very different Sookie and how her meeting with Eric goes for the first time in Fangtasia. This is a less annoying Sookie that is not attracted to Bill and did not have his blood so makes different decisions. This is not pro-Bill story. In this story Sookie is attracted to Eric and is not scared of him. The characters are very oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys this is my very first fan fiction story ever. I do not own the Characters I only play with them. All Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**English is not my first language so there are lots of mistakes probably but hey I still like this story. In this story Sookie is very much different and less annoying towards Eric. This story is not pro-Bill so if you don't like it simply don't read it. I hope to have some lemony goodness in later chapters. In this story Jason is a little smarted too he still sleeps around but he listens to his sister more and actually believes in her gift. Gran is dead so she will not be in this story and there will be some new characters later in the story. Sam will also be here but I am still not sure how I will treat sam yet. Ok so let me know what you think and if you think i should continue this story :) **

When we arrived at Fangtasia on Saturday night I have to say I was excited. I have never been to a vampire bar before and I was anxious to see what the fuss was about. Bill was very touchy- feely though which was a little annoying. I only went out with him because I wanted to get him off of my back. For past 2 weeks he has been coming to my work and house asking me out. I thought that maybe if I went out with him to Fangtasia I would be safer being with Vampire and all so I said I will go with him if we can go to Fangtasia.

So here we are standing on front of the famous vampire bar in Shreveport, waiting in the line to get in. Look at the

people around me I decide that I might be wearing the wrong type of clothes. They are all wearing black leather and

spandex and just all type of black clothes, I on the other hand am wearing white summer dress with red flowers on it. Ok

I am definitely wearing wrong clothes. As we move up in the line we are faced with a tall blonde wearing a black corset

and black leather skirt. She looks very bored.

'Welcome to Fangtasia bar with a bite' when she looks at me and Bill her expression changes to curiosity and wonder

'well, well Bill Compton it has been awhile.'

Then she looks at me again with lust in her eyes. I tried to read her mind but just like Bill's I cannot hear anything it is

most wonderful. But I can sense some emotions just like with Bill.

'Can I see some ID?' she said looking at me with more curiosity and a less bored look on her face.

'Yeah sure' I say taking out my ID 'I haven't been carded for years'

'yes well I can no longer tell human age anymore' I hand her the ID and she studies it for a moment ' welcome to

Fangtasia miss Sookie Stackhouse 25 from Bon Temps' and she let us in. Bill has his hand possessively around me which

is starting to annoy me to be honest so I try to get out of his grip, he just looks down at me annoyed. What is his

problem I wonder but I refuse to linger on that thought because I will just get more annoyed.

As we enter the main area I am bombarded with thoughts about sex and not just normal sex people from Bon Temps are

usually thinking. No this was a whole new mind experience and I must say some of it got me excited but I did not know

why. Then again I am a 25 year old virgin. Try to have sex with a man when you can hear every little thing that goes

through his mind… yeah so not nice.

'Would you like a drink?' Bill asked with the same annoyed look on his face now I was getting more annoyed with him

'Sure' I answered with politeness because gran taught me to be a lady even when people are a-holes just like I

suspected Bill was.

We walked to the bar and I ordered Gin and Tonic, Bill ordered True Blood. Just when Bill was paying I turned around and

that was when I saw him. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was sitting on a frisking throne looking

my way. When our eyes met I felt a weir ticking sensation in my brain. I felt it with Bill once too I was guessing it must

be their mind control thing I read about on Internet. I looked in his eyes and he in mine and I felt something which had

nothing to do with the ticking in my brain. I felt like my whole body was aching for him. Pulling me towards him but at

that exact moment Bill spoke

'Still think it's Disneyland?' then he looked to where I was staring at and his whole face fell. He looked scared and I could

feel it in his emotions, he felt scared, disgusted and he also felt hatred. I was surprised how you can hate this beautiful

creature. I didn't believe anything could Make me hate him I wanted to touch him and make him mine. Wait what? Did I

just think about making him mine? Ok that has never happened to me before.

'So you noticed him huh?'

'Well he is sitting on a throne you know.' I answered guiltily. Hey why was I guilty I don't even like Bill? I was only here

with him because he wouldn't go away and I really wanted to visit this place.

'Well he has noticed you too and he will probably summon us.' Bill said angry now.

And what do you know this tall beautiful blonde motioned for us to come. Bill took me by the elbow and moved us

towards this blonde man.

'Bill Compton, it has been a while' said the blonde while looking at me.

'Yes well I have been…'

'Mainstreaming, I heard. So who is your friend?' he said looking at me while licking his lips… mmmm those lips, I want

them on me. Oh god Stackhouse snap out of it.

'Hello, I am Sookie Stackhouse' and I reached out my hand towards him when I remembered they don't shake hands so

tried to take it back when he took it and brought it to his lips looking into my eyes. I blushed all the way to my knees

and he just smirked. Ok he is arrogant.

'Well Hello Miss Stackhouse. Have you been enjoying Fangtasia so far?' The Blonde said.

'Eh I have only been here few minutes so I can't really say I have been enjoying it yet' I said and he smirked again. I

could sense lust from him as his main emotion but it was so powerful I blushed again. Bill just kept looking from me to

this beautiful man now really looking pale and annoyed. I sensed his anger and stepped and tried to step away from him

a little

'Are you quite attached to your friend Bill?' At the same time the vampire girl we met at the door came up and stood

behind the throne looking intrigued.

'Eric, she is MINE' said Bill quite annoyed and his voice louder than usual. I just looked shocked and looked at Bill angry.

'I am certainly not yours William Compton and you better remember that.' I said in annoyed and raised now voice. Bill

looked back to me with a scared and hurt expression but his emotions said different he was annoyed very annoyed with

me, well serves him well.

'Sookie!' shouted Bill and that was just it for me.

'Do not raise your voice at me Bill Compton, I am not your possession. The only reason I am here with you is because

you wouldn't get the message when I said no for the past 2 weeks but that is just it.' I said trying to calm down, I

looked at Eric a little embarrassed 'I apologize for my outburst. I lose my temper sometimes.' I looked ashamed and I

felt the same way but when I looked at Eric he just looked delighted

'That is no problem miss Stackhouse we all lose it sometimes. Bill I think Sookie made it quite clear that she is not

yours, you can leave now.' Ok what just happened? 'Eh Bill is my lift home so I should be leaving also' I said not really

wanting to be anywhere near Bill right now but I had no Choice.

'That won't be a problem Miss Stackhouse I shall drive you home myself. Now Bill run along.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I am glad you liked the first chapter of my story so here it goes the second chapter. I hope you like it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, please review and tell me what you think. Again i do not own the characters I just play with them. all characters belong to Charlaine Harris Schulz :) Okay I hope you like it. Again tell me what you think.**

I looked at Bill who looked pissed but hey he asked for it. Treating me like a property which I certainly am not. Well not his anyway I mean who does he think he is? He walked away with very angry look on his face which I did not care for. I turned around to face Eric again he looked satisfied and he was smirking again. What is it with him and that smirk? It should annoy me but I find it sexy as hell. Ah well he makes me feel all these weird things that I have never felt before so I will just go with it.

'Thank you Eric' I said with a small smile

'That is no problem Miss Stackhouse, would you like another drink? Please sit.' I just nodded my head and sat down on a chair beside him. Our knees were touching and I felt this heat and electricity coming from him. He smelled like ocean in the winter, I was lost. Eric waved at the waitress and few seconds later I had another gin and tonic.

'Thank you' I said again and I met his blue eyes.

'So how have you met Bill Compton?' he said with curiosity in his voice.

'Well he came into the bar I work at about 2 weeks ago and he got attacked by drainers. I called my boss Sam to help him and we recurred him from them. Ever since then he kept asking me out. Coming to my work every night I worked and when I wasn't to my house asking me out every time. So I thought that if I just went out with him once he would stop you know?' at the end of this speech I was out of breath. Eric was just nodding and looked as if he was thinking about something very hard. That's when I heard it.

'We have to get out of here! 'I said trying to be calm. 'There is going to be a raid'

'Tell me you are not a cop' Eric said angrily

'I am not a cop' I was trying to remain calm 'but that man in with the baseball cap is and he already called backup on his small radio' I said to Eric pointing at a guy by the door.

'Even if there is about to be a raid, there is nothing illegal happening in here' he said looking at me with a very intensive look. He looked very scary at this moment and I wondered if I made a mistake trusting him.

'There is a vampire feeding on a man in the bathroom his name is Tyron' I said quickly really wanting to get out of there.

'How do you know this?' he said as he raised up and began dragging me behind him to the back door. He motioned to pam probably warning her also.

'I am a telepath' I said with a small voice when we were in the alley behind Fangtasia. He turned around shocked. He probably didn't believe me. No one ever does.

'So what am I thinking now?' he asked intrigued

'I don't know I can't hear vampires that is why I like you all guys so much. You have no idea how peaceful it is.'

'That is interesting miss Stackhouse. So can you hear all humans?' he asked while closing the space between us. I felt so self-aware

'Yes all humans although some are harder to read than others like my boss Sam. I have to really concentrate or touch him to get a read but I rarely ever do that.' He thought about it for a second, nodded and said

'Common let's get you home, shall we?' he led me to a red corvette. I have never been in a fancy car like that I have to say I was excited. He opened passage door for me and waited until I was inside. Before I could even put on my seat belt on we were speeding towards Bon Temps.

'Thank you for driving me home tonight, I really did not want to spend more time with Bill than I had to' I said and gave him a small smile. He looked puzzled at me.

'Yes I could see that. So tell me how does a girl like you stay a virgin for so long?' my jaw dropped down to the floor of the car I am sure, he smirked his famous smirk again I was speechless.

'H…How did you... I mean what?' I was red as a tomato. How did he know that?

'Vampires have a great sense of smell, I can smell it on you. You are untouched. I was surprised when Bill called you his. Do you even know what belonging to a vampire means?'

Ok I ignored the first part of his answer simply because I am a lady and I shouldn't be talking about stuff like that so I concentrated on the second part of his answer

'Eh no I don't know what it means, care to explain?'

'You know you smell intoxicating when you blush?' he smirked again as I blushed hard.

'When you belong to a vampire it means just that, that you belong to them and no other vampire can touch you, feed off of you or fuck you. Your blood is intoxicating, you smell better than the rest of breathers, and you are also a telepath. Tell me does Billy boy know about your telepathy?' Ok a lot of information at once and when he speaks his lips move in that way I just want to lick him all over. What is wrong with me I have never thought about anyone the way I am thinking of him right now.

He looked at me waiting for an answer I just blushed yet again.

'Yes Bill knows, the first night I met him I heard the drainers, and he was so silent I let it slip. But I did not tell him anything else. That is all he knows.' I said the last part more to myself than him and after I said it I realized what I did.

'There is more? You can do more?' I looked down, how do I explain to him that I am a freak of nature? Now he will never want to have anything to do with me and he is the first man ever to make me feel this way. Well doesn't matter anymore.

'Yes well, eh I can sort of sense emotions and sometimes intentions too. And most of the time I can't block it like the thought of people around me' I said in a small voice while looking at my hands. I felt him looking at me so I looked at him with shame in my eyes. 'I am a freak 'I said again with sad voice. All of a sudden he stopped the car and might I mentioned we were in like the middle of nowhere. He walked or vamped around and opened the passage door and took me out of the car. He put me on the hood of the car and stood between my legs, with both of his hands on my shoulders. He looked down at me quite angrily. Now I was a little scared.

'WHY would you call yourself a freak Sookie?' He said very loudly but not shouting, I looked into his eyes with tears in my eyes he just looked lost now.

'Because I am just that, a freak. People are scared of me. They hate me. All my life people called me 'crazy Sookie' just because I am different. Because I am what I am. Want to know how a girl can stay a virgin? Well imagine hearing every little thing that goes through a guy's mind while he is with you. That your bottom is too big or that he wishes you were a different person instead. I hate it.' I was out of breath and I just kept looking at my hands.

'You are special and not a freak Sookie and please don't ever say that about yourself again or I will get angry again. You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen and I was attracted to you from the moment I laid my eyes on you tonight. I want you to be mine Sookie. Will you be mine?' He moved his hands to both sides of my face and was looking into my eyes. I did not know what to say. No one has ever been so kind to me and the way he held me was so gentle I did not think could have been possible. He was looking down at me so close to my face, so close to my lips.

Could I be his? I wanted to, my whole body screamed for him. I just moved closer and touched his lips with mine. I licked his bottom lip waiting for him to let me in. He did and he kissed me back with so much passion I have never experienced before. I have only been kissed once before and that was years ago. This was nothing like what I remembered to be. It felt like fire meeting Ice. He bit my bottom lip gently and moved one of his hands to my lower back pressing me harder to him. I felt his erection on my belly. I was so happy that he did not pull away from me, that he was kissing me like that even after he heard what I was.

I did not want to pull away but I needed to breathe. But he did not let me go he held me close to him with one hand on my back moving up and down and the other in my hair. He was panting just like med even though I knew he didn't have to breathe. We just sat there for few minutes both scared to ruin the moment. After those few lovely moments it hit me that I just made out with an almost stranger and agreed to be his was I crazy? I looked up at him and studied his face. He was looking at me with pure joy on his face and adoration in his eyes and in that moment I realized that I wanted to belong to this man. I wanted him all of him if wanted me.

'I will be yours then' I said and he smiled at me.

'Good, now we should get back to the car. I did promise you to drive you home.' We walked back to the car and I felt so happy.

'The rest of the journey to my house was quite but it was comfortable silence. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was being lifted from the car and carried to the front porch. As we approached the house I opened my eyes and realized we were not alone. Bill was sitting at my swing on my front porch.

'Bill Compton I thought I told you to run along? I am your Sherriff do not forget that' I was too tired for this but there was no avoiding this. I looked up at Eric and smiled at him, letting him know he can put me down on my feet. He did just that.

'I just came here to see if Sookie got home safe' he was looking at me with adoration but I could sense annoyance and anger coming from him at both me and Eric.

'Well as you can see she is fine, so you can leave now' Eric was beginning to get annoyed now and I did not want that at all.

'I am fine Bill you can go home.' I said with firm voice

'see Bill she said she is fine. She is also mine so you should stay away from her.' He said this as he was looking down at me afraid of my reaction to stating that I was his. I did not object to this. Bill looked like he was about to get sick.

'You are HIS?! He will just use you and discard you! Can't you see he is using you because of your gift and your blood?'

'William Compton! How dare you, he would never do such thing to me! Are you saying I have no desirable attitudes other than my blood and my gift? Is that what you have only seen? Well mister you are wrong and right now I want to you leave my porch before I get my shot gun and help you leave myself. I rescind your invitation!' The nerve of him. Who does he think he is?

'Sookie this not what I meant. He will never treat you like I would. He is a monster Sookie. He will drain you or use you as a whore. Is that what you are a whore?!' Wow now I had enough I slapped him hard. It hurt my arm a lot. In fact I could have broken it but I don't care. He let out his fangs but Eric took him by the neck at threw him across my yard.

'Leave now Bill Compton or I will make you. This is a command.' Bill left within a second and Eric turned back to me. 'Are you ok Sookie? You hit him hard I am proud of you.'

'Thanks, eh my arm hurts really badly.' He came closer to look at my arm.

'I think you might have broken it. Will you let me in so I can have a closer look?' I nodded my head and said

'Won't you please come in Eric' He lifted me up bridal style and carried me into the kitchen. I was too tired to object. He sat me on kitchen table and began touching my arm.

'It is broken Sookie. We can either bring you to a hospital or I can heal you with my blood. The choice is yours Sookie.'

'What do you mean you can heal me with your blood?'

'Our blood have healing properties but it has also some side effects' He said slowly.

'I don't want to be a vampire Eric.' I said scared. It is not something I ever wanted to be undead.

'You won't be a vampire my sweet. There is a process for that I would have to drain you in order for you to turn. But our blood taken from the 'source' allows vampires to feel said human's emotions. It will allow me to always being able to find you. Your attraction to me will amplify and you might get some dirty dreams about me' he said the last bit wiggling his eyebrows ' It will make your skin softer and your hair shiner. Your senses may also be sharpened'

'Ok so you being able to track me, I will be prettier and I will be more attracted to you if it is possible for me to be more attracted to you.' He just laughed 'Ok let's do the blood thing but I have to say drinking someone else's blood freaks me out a little bit… ok let's just get it over with' I said and looked up at him and he smiled

'So how do we do this?'

Come sit between his legs on the couch with your back to my chest.' I obeyed and sat between his legs. He put one of his arms around my waist and pulled me tight to his chest. I heard a crunching noise and he brought his bleeding wrist to my mouth. I hesitated only for a second. I wrapped my lips around the wound and sucked hard. His blood did not taste like anything I have ever tasted before. It was sweet and salty at the same time. It was much thicker than human blood and it tasted good. I couldn't get enough of him. A moan escaped my mouth. It was so good. I could feel Eric's erection pressed against my back and I pushed against him. He held me even tighter and moved along with me. My libido until today almost non-existent was through the roof. I wanted to jump him. I felt myself feeling so much better already my right arm did not hurt anymore and I felt alive. Like I found a piece of myself that was long missing. As I kept moving against Eric I needed more of him, so I bit on his now closing wound and offered my neck to Eric. I have never been bitten before and I never imagined it would be pleasurable but when Eric bit into my neck I exploded with pleasure. My orgasm came so suddenly I screamed, loud. Eric came right with me still taking blood from my neck. After few minutes he stopped and turned me around to straddle his lap. He kissed me hard.

His kiss was full of lust and an emotion I could not put my finger on… need maybe? He moved his hands from my knees up my thighs under my dress. I stated breathing heavily anticipating what I knew were to come. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes looking for permission I just nodded my head. He moved his hand onto my panties and ripped them off of me. He softly rubbed my clit, I moaned loudly, this felt good. I put my hands into his hair and pulled it hard to bring his face to my lips again. His lips tasted amazing. The mixture of both us made it taste amazing. One thing I knew for sure, I was going to do this again with him. He slipped one finger into me and pumped slowly soon he added another and he sped up. 'God Sookie you are so tight' Erick said and I shuddered. It was an amazing feeling. His other hand traveled to my breast and teased it. Soon I was coming again and it was so powerful I saw stars behind my eyes.

**And what you think? Why do you think Bill came back even though she told him to go away? Hidden agenda? I think so ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is chapter 3. You all have been just wonderful with your comments of support. I can't believe you all like my story so much.I have never written anything in my life before so I am so happy that you like this. Just in one comment someone asked me if this is an Eric and Sookie Story and the answer is Yes it is I wouldn't have it any other way :) Enjoy and again comment comment comment :D Oh yeah and I don't own anything in that story :)**

I put my head on his chest and rested. I was satisfied and happy. But I just realized that Eric is almost a stranger to me and I blushed.

'There is nothing to be embarrassed about my sweet Sookie.' He said while playing with my hair. 'You agreed to be mine. I hope we can do that again and more. In fact I know we will' he pulled my head up to look at him and smirked, then he kissed me softly. 'Common little one it's time for you to go to bed.' He lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom. I was too tired to protest. I really enjoyed what we have done but maybe he was right I was tired and he promised we will do that again. And more… oh dear.

I went to the bathroom to change and clean up and left him lying on my bed. I couldn't believe I just did that with him but my whole body wanted more. More of him, more of his blood. I was shocked by this. It felt like his blood is a lifeline I wanted it and needed him. I pushed the thought aside I will think on it tomorrow.

I came back to the bedroom to find Eric lying on my bed with only his boxers on. All of a sudden the room got so hot I couldn't handle it. I blushed and my pulse sped up.

'Come join me in bed little one. Don't worry I will only lie with you until I have to go' he said probably figuring out I was freaked as hell. I have never had a man in my bed before. It was strange and exciting at the same time. I nodded and walked over to my bed. I placed my head on top of his chest and soon I was asleep, dreaming of vampires and battles.

The next morning I woke up I thought it was all a dream until I turned around in my bed and on my pillow I found one sunflower and a note.

My dearest Sookie,

I had to leave you this morning and for the first time in my life I hated being a vampire. I could watch your beautiful little body sleeping for eternity. I am most delighted that you agreed to be mine like I haven't in a very long time. I will treasure you as long as you will have me and let me my dear. The connection we had last night I have never felt it with a human before and I have to say I enjoyed it very much. I know you must work today but I hope to see you when you finish. Until later my dear.

Yours

_E._

Ps. I thought sunflower would be suited as you remind me so much of the sun J

I was so touched by this I felt tears rolling down my face. No one has ever gave me flowers before and this mad also gave me the words I have been waiting to hear all my life from a man. This is so wonderful. In that moment I knew that I would do anything for this man. To keep him in my life. To be with him forever. Wait did I just say forever? Yes I think I did and I meant it too. Wow, well this is a first. But I am even happier now.

I looked around my room to find the clock beside my bed it said 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Shoot I am due at work at one until 8 today. It is going to be a long day and I already knew was going to be sooo distracted. But hey good distracted. I went to get a shower and something to eat quickly and jumped into my car to work. When I walked into Sam's office he asked.

'So haw was your date with the bloodsucker?' he asked irritated.

'Well I won't be seeing him anymore that's for sure. He is a creep' Sam smiled 'Well of course he is cher, he is a vampire. They are all creepy and want to suck your blood. I am glad you came to your senses.' He came over and gave me a hug. I was annoyed that he was so judgemental. Then he suddenly stepped away from me and looked really angry.

'Is there anything else you want to tell me that happened last night?' why the hell was he angry at me? I could feel his emotions so strongly

'Well it is so none of your business but I met someone last night and I am with him now!' I said louder than I intended to but hey it is my life after all and Sam was always a good friend to me but he should be happy for me.

'You mean a vampire Sookie? Are you crazy? Why Sookie can't you just date a normal guy?!' he said giving me an odd expression

'Yes I mean a vampire. And why not a normal guy? Well cuz they think I am nuts and I am not. Just because I have a special gift (I was sure not to say I was disabled or anything else after Eric made me promise last night) they all are mean to me I could never be with a normal guy and you know it. Now if you excuse me I have work to do.' I was mad at Sam why can't he just see that one there is no other option and two hell Eric is sooo sexy and I already know I want him forever. Ok so maybe I do sound like a teenager right there but I have never felt something like this before. Ever in my 25 years of life so I know it feels right. I did not feel it with Bill besides he just creeped me out.

I walked out of Sam's office and started my shift even though it was sort of ruined by Sam I still felt happy and couldn't wait to see Eric again tonight. In his note he said he will see me tonight so I was anxious to see him again.

It was three o'clock when a man came into the bar. He was tall and had light brown hair. He was carrying two boxes one small one big.

'Excuse me' he said to Sam who was behind the bar. 'I am looking for Ms. Sookie Stackhouse?'

'That's me' I said walking to him. 'How can I help you?'

'I have a delivery here for you Miss.' He said giving me the two boxes. Everyone in the bar were quite looking at this. 'I am also to give you my card if you needed anything ever. My name is Bobby and I am Mr. Northman's assistant' he explained when I gave him a puzzled look. Ah so Eric has sent me something. But why? I don't want gifts. Not that I don't like them I do I just don't want to be a kept woman. I am a proud woman after all.

'Oh thank you Bobby' ok that guy did not like me at all. I can sense disgust from him. Seriously? What did I ever do to him? I let down my shields to see what his problem is. Ok I know I shouldn't but hey whatever _white trash, I don't understand why master is interested in her at all. He never sent gifts to just a fang banger before. He will probably get bored of her soon. She looks crazy anyway. _ I slammed my shields back up and put on my 'crazy Sookie smile

'That is no problem miss.' And he walked out. Wow what a jerk. I so do not like him at all.

I looked at Sam and he was also angry. God what is it with everyone today? He nodded his head in permission for me to go to his office and open the boxes. The first one I opened was the small box. It was a new fancy mobile phone and it was blue. Did he know it was my favourite colour or just a guess? It was an IPhone and I had no idea how to work it. It had little diamonds around the screen and at the back it had my name engraved into it. He obviously put some thought into the present so I was not going to get mad over this but why so many presents. On the phone also lay a note

My Sookie,

I realized yesterday that you do not have one of these so I got you one so you can contact me or I you any time we want. In there you already have my phone number. It is charged so as soon as you have it ring me and leave me a voicemail it will be nice to hear your voice when I wake up.

E.

Wow that Eric knows exactly what to say. I am touched once again. I turn the phone on and on the screen I can see Eric's picture without his shirt on and just like yesterday the room got so hot all of a sudden.

I open the big box next and there is the most beautiful red dress I have ever seen. Wow I love it. Under the dress there are also shoes and a small box with jewellery. Ok that is way too much me and he will have to have a conversation about expensive presents. That is not going to slide. There is also a note.

My Sookie

I would like you to wear this tonight Pam will pick you up and bring you to Fangtasia at 9 from your house.

E.

Wow so I am going to see him later. I am soo excited. I cannot wait. This dress is perfect. It is just perfect.

I put everything into the boxes it came in and ring Eric with my new phone to leave a voicemail.

'Hey Eric this is Sookie. Thank you for all these gifts you got me and even though it is definitely too much I still like them very much. You and I however will need to have a talk about spending a lot of your money on me. Anyway I can't wait to see you tonight. Bye'

I returned into the bar to resume my shift. I put my phone into the apron pocket and turn to fill up the birr pitchers.

'So Sookie, who got you all these gifts?' Arlene my friend from work asked. She is also a waitress but she was married four times and has two children. I on the other hand never even had a boyfriend so I know she is jealous.

'Eh a friend I met the other day.' I said quickly and moved towards people who just walked in.

The rest of the shift went quite but around 7 a group of young men came in and started to mess around. They were loud and obnoxious by the end of my shift at 8 I was really tired of their blonde jokes and inappropriate behaviour.

At 8 I went home and began to get ready I took a shower and curled my hair I also put some make up on. The dress was just beautiful it hugged my curves perfectly. I was impressed I looked hot. I hoped Eric will like it. At half 9 there was a knock on the door. I opened and at the door step stood Pam. She was the girl who let me and Bill in to Fangtasia and she stood behind Eric's throne in Fangtasia when the three of us were talking.

'Hey Blondie, you look good enough to eat. Eric will have to keep men away from you. You sure you are not interested in women cupcake?' she said licking her lips.

'Yeah Pam I am sure and thanks. Shall we go now?' I said really wanting to change the subject. She nodded and I grabbed my keys and purse and walked out the door after Pam. When I looked at her car I was shocked. I expected a BMW or something flashy like Eric's car but she drove a soccer mama car. Pam must have seen my expression because she said:

'I like to shop a lot and this car is just perfect for that' she grinned 'and it has nice back seat' and she winked… hmm that Pam we will have to address this issue eventually if she does not stop.

We were half way to Fangtasia when Pam asked 'what are you exact intentions towards my master? Because if you are just having some fun, well let me put it this way don't even bother. I haven't seen him like this, well never so if you are just going to hurt him it will not end nicely for you.' She said coldly. I was shocked.

'Pam to be honest I am very serious I was worried a little that maybe he wasn't as serious as I was. I don't want to hurt him ever. I feel like I would do anything for him and I only know him one night.'

'Good. I am glad because I would really not like killing you.' well I am glad about that.

The rest of the drive went quiet and we made it to Fangtasia in record time of 40 minutes. When we got there I was a little nervous but somehow I felt so safe knowing Eric was near.

We walked into the bar through the employee entrance. Pam led me through the hall into the main bar

'He is sitting at the throne just walk up to him' she looked at me and I could have sworn that she almost smiled. Or her lips just twitched.

I walked over the dance floor and people were spreading letting me through and looking from me to Eric shocked. A wave of emotions and thoughts hit me all at once but somehow it was easy for me to tune it out. I walked up to the stage and looked into his eyes which were filled with passion. I smiled I could sense from him the absolute lust coming from his eyes. He took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed.

'Hello my sweet' he said into my ear 'I have been thinking about you all evening. You look delectable. I just want to rip this dress off of you and have my way with you on this throne right now.' I shivered and felt my panties soak. He smiled oh great he can smell it. Oh god does it mean every vampire in here can smell it? Oh dear.

'Eric we are in a public place' I said with a small voice. I was scared, embarrassed and turned on at the same time. What is it with me and him?

'I own it and your body my dear. I can do whatever I want.' Oh great now he owns me? Ok I might have gotten a little angry but then my body just decided to follow his lead. Ah great.

'So why did you want me to come to you here tonight?' I said desperately trying to change the subject.

'Well because I have some business to attend to and I would like for you to help me with this business and then I am taking you on a date.' He said and helped me up. 'we should discuss this in my office my sweet.' He took my hand and lead me to his office.


End file.
